1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spinning top, and more particularly to a spinning top that can be spun for a prolonged period of time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional spinning top 1, as disclosed in Taiwanese Publication No. 200948447, includes a main body 11, and a shaft 12 projecting downward from the main body 11. In use, a cord 13 is wound around the main body 11, and is pulled at one end 131 thereof to spin the main body 11 and the shaft 12.
As shown in FIG. 1, the main body 11 of the conventional spinning top 1 has a simple configuration that tapers downward, and has no structure that can increase centrifugal force, so that the spinning time of the top 1 cannot be prolonged. Further, a top face of the main body 11 has a conical shape with a tip end facing upward, so that it is not possible to stack another spinning top to the conventional spinning top 1 while spinning.